


Midnight Snack

by propangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Phrack, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kitchen Sex, Phrack Fucking Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: In his attempt to relax and forget about the horrible nightmare, Jack decided to go downstairs to make himself a cup of tea. That usually worked to help calm him down.





	Midnight Snack

  


Jack awoke abruptly, sweat streaming down his face. He rubbed his hands on his face and looked next to him. Phryne appeared to still be peacefully asleep, so at least he hadn’t woken her up. He had another nightmare, the same one he had been having for years, but it seemed to be more frequent lately. Sighing, he got out of bed. He needed something to relax and didn't want to wake her.

They had been living together at Wardlow for a couple months now, and in a relationship for almost a year. Everything had been perfect since they had returned from London together. He still wasn’t sure what the future held for them, but he knew he was where he belonged. By her side. 

In his attempt to relax and forget about the horrible nightmare, he decided to go downstairs to make himself a cup of tea. That usually worked to help calm him down.

Rolling over in bed, Phryne realized Jack wasn't next to her anymore. Unable to bear the thought of an empty bed, she got up and quickly put on his discarded shirt. She figured he had headed downstairs so as not to wake her. Upon her arrival in the kitchen, she found him leaning against the counter with his hands running through his hair. He had been telling her about his nightmares, so she had a good idea why he was up.

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head between his shoulder blades. The moment she touched him, he released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He turned around in her arms and cupped her face, placing kisses on her cheeks, eyelids, nose, and then her lips. She smiled between the kisses and ran her hand through his unruly brown waves, looking deeply into his dark blue eyes.

“Are you okay?” she inquired, as he wrapped his arms around her, hands slipping under the bottom of his shirt. Cupping her backside, he let their weight press her closer to him as he trailed kisses along her jaw. Taking her earlobe between his teeth, he nipped lightly at the delicate flesh, soothing it with his tongue before replying.

“I am now.” The rumble of his words in her ear sent a shudder through her body, goose bumps chasing across her skin. “I’m sorry I woke you.” he murmured, trailing kisses down the side of her neck. Arching into him, Phryne felt a jolt of desire race through her as he started sucking at the base of her neck. Curling her fingers, she let her nails rake across the broad expanse of his shoulder, feeling his muscles flex in appreciation.

“You didn’t,” she sighed, the heat from his body soothing her. Her hands smoothing the planes of his back, Phryne pressed her face to the heat of his skin. Darting her tongue out, she tasted him, the wet heat of her mouth pulling a groan from him as she trailed a blazing line across his collar bone and down to his chest. 

Tilting her head up, she looked up at him and saw his eyes darken with desire. Nightmare forgotten, Jack gripped her hips as she rose up on her toes slightly. Sliding down, she felt his growing arousal trapped between them. The shift in position pressed him into her core, her eyelids fluttering shut. Parting her legs a fraction, Phryne felt his length press between them, the tented silk of his pajama pants smooth on her skin. 

Hooking one leg behind his, she brought them closer together, her breath coming faster. Dipping her fingers below the waist of his pajama pants, she traced the line of his hips lightly. 

“Another nightmare?” she asked, as she looked up at him, fingers walking up his chest.

“Yes,” he replied, eyes tracking her hand. Gasping, he lost his train of thought when she dragged her nails across his collar bone. Licking her lips, she let desire fill her eyes, her hand sliding over his abdomen, fingers spread wide.

Jack leaned in, peppering her lips with gentle kisses, hands at her waist. A slight moan escaped her lips and he deepened the kiss. Her hand drifted down to stroke his rigid length through his pants and he groaned. Phryne tugged at the waist of his pants, hoping he would get the hint. He pushed them off and kicked them away.

She turned around, leaning onto the counter and looking back over her shoulder. He stepped forward, making her spread her legs slightly, and then entered her hard and fast. She still gasped despite all the times she’d felt him that way. It was always a shock to her how perfectly they matched. 

“Phryne,” Jack whispered.

And then there was nothing to do but try to hold on, to steady herself against the counter, until Jack grabbed her hips and held her still while he thrust into her, slowly at first, then faster, harder. She felt the heat of his body as he leaned forward so that he could reach her center.

She gasped when his fingers found her clit. “I’m close, Jack. So close.” He pressed firmly, stroked quickly, and she fell over the edge, a wave of pleasure starting at her core and traveling out to the tips of her toes.

She felt him thrust even harder, until his rhythm faltered and he spilled himself inside her, groaning. He leaned over her, panting. 

Phryne felt a sweet kiss on her shoulder as he withdrew from her, and then lifted her, turning her until he could pull her against him into an embrace so tight she could barely breathe. He finally let her go and she pulled back until she could look up into his eyes. 

“Better, love?” 

Jack leaned and kissed her sweetly on the lips. “Yes. You are an incredible woman, Phryne. I love you.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Phryne said with a small smile. “I love you, too.”

“I don’t think I need tea anymore. Shall we return to bed?” Jack asked as he picked up his pajama pants from the floor.

Phryne nodded, and he smiled that smile reserved just for her. As they made their way back upstairs, Jack knew he wouldn’t have any more nightmares. At least not that night.


End file.
